Known passenger seats of this kind are widely used in vehicles for passenger transportation such as buses, ferries, and especially aircraft in commercial aviation. Since use of such seats may entail extended travel periods, as is the case with long-distance flights, the possibility of adjusting the position of seat components represents an essential aspect of improving the comfort afforded a seat occupant. The seat occupant is thereby enabled to move the respective seat components from a standard or safety position, such as prescribed in aircraft for phases of operation represented by taxiing, takeoff, and landing, into adjusted positions desired by the passenger meeting passenger needs by offering the highest possible comfort, for example, by a making a rest or sleeping position available.